


Trick of the Light

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, lee know is only mentioned :(, mentions of hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: In the distance, a thudding noise crashed behind the horizon. Jisung did not look back to check if it was following him. He would never be that stupid.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Trick of the Light

His feet pounded into the ground, heavy with every step. The wind echoed in his ears and he could faintly hear himself running out of breath, mind buzzing with fear. He wanted to stop running, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew what would happen if he did. Eventually, maybe, he’d be able to hide, but only for so long. 

He took in the lowering sun and the wind cracked at his eyes, watering with fear. He needed to keep going. He needed to find them. 

In the distance, a thudding noise crashed behind the horizon. Jisung did not look back to check if it was following him. He would never be that stupid. 

His eyes searched the buildings that lay up ahead, hoping for an opening. The forest was much safer than the ruins of a city he once loved. And he’d been running so long, he was pretty sure he was going to pass out. 

“Hannie!”

A voice whispered out. He slowed quietly, searching the nearby areas. A pair of eyes and a hand were reaching out from under a rubbish pile, waving at him to come closer. I will not fall for it again.

And, yet, as he went to step forward, the voice sounded again, but more urgently, “Hannie! I’m not a trick. I promise.” 

I will not. I will not. He repeated the mantra, but his body betrayed him. He turned towards the person, his breath fast. Too fast. He put a hand over his mouth and tried to make sure this was real. He wasn’t always able to tell. 

The head popped out from the rubble and beckoned him again, eyes welcoming. Chan. 

But Jisung was much too cautious by now, eyes watering out of fear and feet unsteady. He put another hand over his mouth and ran his eyes over Chan again. 

There was another distant thud, closer this time. 

Chan – if it really was him – glanced that way quickly and back to Jisung, putting both arms out. “I promise I’m real, Hannie.” 

He hesitated for one more moment. Jisung looked at Chan’s eyes. The older looked back with a pleading gaze. 

He stepped forward, quickly moving towards the other and following him under the rubble. 

Though he couldn’t help it, his body allowed itself to be weak once Chan touched him. The tears began to streak down his cheeks and his legs began to ache again, the cold of the wind catching up to his uncovered arms. Chan gave him a pitying look and wrapped him up in a tight hug for a moment before moving back again. He looked over Jisung and quickly took off his coat and pushing it onto the other. 

“You’ve been running long, haven’t you, Hannie,” He whispered, wrapping him under his arms and tugging him further into the rubble. 

The younger nodded, wiping at his cheeks even though the tears hadn’t ended. Jisung couldn’t remember the last time he saw a real person that didn’t die seconds later, but, at that thought, he couldn’t help but feel like he jinxed it. He grabbed at Chan’s hand pulling the jacket tighter around him and held onto it silently. 

“Does your throat hurt? You’re not talking much,” Chan said, leading them downwards. The tunnel darkened and the walls thinned a little, but someone had clearly set this up carefully, with different forms of light lining the floor. 

He shook his head and fought with his exhaustion to clear his throat. “’M afraid… that this isn’t real.” 

Chan hummed by his side, adjusting so he could wrap his fingers around Hannie’s hand. “That’s how Minho was too.” 

Jisung snapped to look at him. “Minho hyung?” 

Chan smiled affectionately and nodded. “Yeah, he’s here too.” 

Jisung couldn’t help the gasp that fell from his mouth and his feet stumbled a bit. Chan slowed, glancing at him before stopping. “What’s wrong?”

He felt a little mad at himself for crying again, but the tears were already leaving their mark. This was a miracle, anyways. There’s no other explanation. 

“I thought I’d be alone… forever.” 

His voice cracked and Chan held him close again, letting him cry a little longer. 

“Not anymore. I will never, never leave your behind. We will never.” 

And back, miles back, the monster reared his head and tossed another object in it’s way, the body inside already empty. The body that eerily resembled Han Jisung. 

Chan let his own tears slip by, brushing his hair down. “You’re with us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> tada! SO i found this in my folders and read it and was like "hey past me.... EXPLAIN" so anyways now im sharing it :) yay!! please tell me how you feel about it and stuff i would appreciate it and have a good day  
> also its really short and small so i apologize if its too vague and stuff idk
> 
> also stream skz mvs


End file.
